


Comfy Pearl and Anon's wedding night

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Licking, Sex, Teasing, Virgin Bride, Wedding Night, mention of reforming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Freshly married and home, Anon helps Comfy Pearl discover the pleasures of the flesh. Or the hard light, in this case.





	Comfy Pearl and Anon's wedding night

>The newlywed couple arrived home, Anon carrying Comfy Pearl in his arms as they walked to the porch. Comfy Pearl reached into her gem and pulled her keys out to unlock the door.   
>Anon watched as his new wife unlocked and opened the door, then proceeded to carry her over the threshold. An old practice, but one he had insisted upon. He smiled as he gently placed her down, her feet meeting the floor, the click of the heels she was wearing sounding softly on the wood floor.  
>Comfy Pearl proceeded to phase her shoes off and grabbed Anon's hand. Anon led her to their shared bedroom. Many a night they had spent in each other's arms, but tonight was special.  
>Anon sat down on the bed, and asked his new bride "Are you ready to consummate our union, my love?"  
>"Y-yes, I'm ready dear." Comfy Pearl responded, a mix of eagerness and nervousness.   
>"I know you're nervous about our first time, but I promise, I'll treat you gently."  
>"It's not just our first time, Anon. It's my.....my first time having sex at all."  
>This caught Anon's attention. "Wait really? I know you're not from Earth originally, but your first time ever? I'll need to treat you extra special. Do you know how things work?"  
>"A little. I studied some books about anatomy, I'm sure I, uh, formed the parts correctly at least. I've felt some sensations when you've touched my gem, but until recently, I didn't have a nervous system. You remember when I poofed?"  
>"I remember, you were gone for five days." Anon shivered, he remembered that day all too well. She had been poofed while they both fought off some muggers. He would have thought she was dead had she not told him about how gems reform prior to her poofing.  
>"When I reformed, I made some changes to my default form. Nervous system, proper human anatomy, even a digestion system so I could fully enjoy meals. I had been wanted to reform for some time, but I wasn't sure how you'd react if I asked you to.......well, it would have been unpleasant. I'll be able to feel everything, every touch you place on my body."  
>Anon realized this was going to be quite the experience for her "Alright honey, do you want to phase out of the dress, or have me remove it from you?"  
>Comfy Pearl answered by phasing everything off but her bra and underwear. She smiled coyly. "I can't phase these off, they're physical. Please, remove them gently,"   
>"I will dear, please, lie down on the bed."  
>Comfy Pearl climbed onto the bed, placing her hands and knees upon the sheets. She gave her butt a wiggle towards anon and giggled, before she rotated her body and flattened her body out against the sheets, a cool sensation hitting her back.  
>Anon proceeded to strip out of his tuxedo and pants. He stood before his new bride, underwear still covering his crotch. "Do you want to remove my underwear yourself?"  
>Comfy Pearl thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Yes please."  
>Anon climbed gently onto the bed, positioning himself over his new bride. Comfy Pearl proceeded to lower his undergarments from around his crotch. A dreadful ripping sound filled the air, she had pulled too hard in her eagerness.  
>"Oops, sorry dear." a deep crimson blush was on Comfy Pearl's face, half from embarrassment, half from the desire that filled her heart as she saw his erect member pop out of the ruins of his underwear.   
>"It's okay honey. Do you want to try, I mean, do you want to start with oral stimulation?"  
>She ran a slender finger along Anon's erect dick. "Can we save that for another night? I want to focus on the main act. Is that okay?"  
>"Of course it is dear." Anon responded as he reached down to unhook his bride's bra. "Front clasps? You thought ahead, didn't you?"  
>"No, front clasps are easier than back clasps. I'm still learning how to put a bra on without destroying it."  
>"You'll get the hang of it." he said as he started kissing her neck. Anon proceeded to plant kisses along her body, pausing briefly to swirl his tongue around her exposed nipples, taking care to avoid the gem on her chest. He wanted her to feel with her body, not with her gem. Combining the two would be too much for her first time.  
>Comfy Pearl let out a light moan as he lingered at her breasts, a tingling sensation spreading through her body. "Please, keep going, it feels so wonderful."  
>Anon proceeded to kiss down her body until he hit her navel, his bride letting out a whine as he stopped. "What's wrong, why did you stop?"  
>"Patience dear. I need to remove something first." Anon replied as he looked at his bride's panties. A small wet spot had began forming around her crotch, making her red pussy lips visible through the white material. He slowly peeled the panties off of her waist, careful not to tear the fabric.   
>Comfy Pearl looked down nervously. "How, how does it look? It is okay?"  
>Anon ran a finger along her pussy lips, sending another shiver through her body. "It's perfect honey. Are you ready?"  
>"Yes, yes please! Please fuck me anon!"  
>Anon planted a kiss on his bride's lips as he began rubbing the tip of his dick along her eager pussy lips, prompting a silent moan from her.   
>She gasped as Anon slowly inserted his erect dick into her pussy. She could feel every inch of it sliding into her as her pussy tightened. Anon reached down to lightly finger her clit and ran his tongue along one of her nipples as he slowly moved in and out of her.  
>"Yes. Yes! More, please more! Give me everything you have!"  
>Anon began to move his tongue and dick faster. The tingling sensation began to intensify within the virgin bride. She could no longer form proper words, her moans becoming louder and longer as Anon continued to move his thick shaft in and out of her.   
>She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his back, and she held him, pulling him in closer, encouraging a deeper embrace. Anon stopped licking her nipple as he switched to kissing her neck. It was almost time, he could feel the pressure building up.  
>Comfy Pearl could feel a sensation deep within her as well. She would later understand that it signaled she was close to orgasm.  
>Waves of pure bliss rushed through her as her husband gave one final push, deeper than he had gone previously, his seed rushing out into her.   
>She let out a long moan as waves of pleasure flowed through her body, her toes curling and her fingers digging slightly into Anon's back.   
>Anon slowly pulled all the way out, a small trail of cum following his dick out. "What did you think of your first time?" he asked, a broad smile on his face.  
>"It was, that was, oh my stars! Can we, can we do that again?"   
>"Give me a little bit dear. Men can't go again immediately."  
>"I love you so much Anon."  
>Anon laid down next to his bride and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too."  
>Both were looking forward to their lives together as they laid in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> In a place I frequent, there exists a red Pearl, commonly referred to as Comfy Pearl. She's usually drawn in comfy settings, sometimes with a non descriptive anon character. Someone wanted a first time having sex story, so I turned it into a virgin bride's wedding night.


End file.
